


Wolves In Sheep Skin

by shayshay02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fun, Gay, High School, Home, Hurt, Love, Lunch, M/M, Parties, Yaoi, abnormal, eren x levi - Freeform, friends - Freeform, laughs, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayshay02/pseuds/shayshay02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Eren's father mysteriously disappeared after his mom's death, things got strange. Eren isn't like normal people, mainly from the random, beautiful, intricate, tattoo engraved in the area over his heart. When Eren and Mikasa move into a new High School, a certain grey eyed outcast takes an interest in Eren.<br/>When connections come together, Eren and Levi realize they have more in common than they had originally thought.<br/>Check out My Update Page on Facebook to keep up with recent news- https://www.facebook.com/shayshay02ArchiveOOO?ref=aymt_homepage_panel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Just A Little Bit Of"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.  
> All of my chapter titles will be the titles of songs I currently have on my playlist.

Figures in white blurred back and forth around my paralyzed body, exchanging hushed words to one another. Metal clanked and the sound echoed throughout the room. Things being dropped, picked up off of trays, or maybe counters. My heart pounded in my ears, my eyes rapidly looking around the room, and at the figures over looking me. My instincts screamed for me to get away, but it was no use.

Confused, I tried to crane my neck to get a better look around, but I couldn't budge. The light above me on the ceiling only increased how dizzy I felt, and helped blur my vision. It was so bright. The blurs of white towered over me, over my struggling body. Examining me. Poking. Prodding. I tried to scream, struggle, get away, but I was trapped. My breathing became strained, I can't breathe. I can't breathe...

"Eren! EREN!" I woke up, startled, to a smack on my head. My sister's voice rang throughout one of the apartment's bedrooms. I grunted as I shielded my eyes from the rooms light with my hand.

"Cmon, get up! We are going to be late for our first day of school!" Mikasa snapped, hurrying out of the room. Sighing, I drug myself out of my bed and hurried to get ready.

After our father had disappeared so long ago (Mikasa is adopted), for whatever reasons, we had been kept under the care of our elderly neighbour. She was a sweet old woman named Hilda, sort of like a grandmother to us. However, a few months ago she passed away from old age. It was rough for a while, because we loved her like family. She had raised us, and always baked us the nicest sweets to munch on when we were at school. I smiled softly at the peaceful memory while I rushed around the apartment.

After she had passed, Mikasa and I took a check from the bank our father had left us and bought this cozy apartment. It was nice, close enough to our new high school that we could walk there if we wanted to. We didn't have to work to pay for the apartment though, the amount of money our father had left us in the bank could give us a "rich" status. Nearly $1,000,000 is a shit ton, but we decided to use it wisely, meaning we didn't need an expensive, luxurious, apartment. We know our dad worked in the medicine and science department, but we still don't know how on earth he got so rich.

I swung my closet door open and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, and a shirt with sweater strings attached to it. Kinda like a mix between a shirt, and a sweater. Heavy material, but not. Know what I'm talking about? No? Yes? *inwardly pouts* 

I gazed at myself in the mirror before I put on my shirt, swiping my hand softly over the tattoo that was carved into my skin right above my heart. It's sharp and intricate design twirled and danced around on my chest, giving me shivers wondering how it got there.

Mikasa and I always wondered how it had gotten there in the first place. I couldn't recall how long I've had it for, or how long I've been without it. This one time Mikasa even teased me and called me "special". She blushed after that. It was weird.

Finally: I slipped on my shirt and shoes, grabbed my back pack, and jogged out to the apartment's main room. Mikasa was waiting at the door, and when she noticed me she tossed an apple to me. I caught it and met her pace, walking out the door. "Nice catch". She murmured. I bit a chunk out of the apple, and grinned at her in response.

When we reached the road we found Armin was waiting for us, excitement shining in his big blue eyes. We walked along side him, as he chatted on about the school we were walking to. Armin was our blonde, brainiac, childhood friend. We attended the same school all these years, but he moved to the school we are heading to a year before us, so he's already fit in. All he's been talking about is this group of friends he's going to introduce us to, and the school itself.

"So are you guys excited?" Armin interrogated, his wide eyes sparkling.

I chuckled. "Armin, I think you're more excited than we are combined. I definitely wasn't happy or excited about getting hit in the head this morning, disturbed from my long needed beauty sleep."

Mikasa gave me a long, hard look, and smacked the back of my head. "Maybe if you could learn to get up in the morning like you're supposed to then this wouldn't be so bad." She suggested, clearly annoyed.

I flicked her, but she gave me the death glare, so I scooted a bit towards Armin, trying to avoid certain death.

Armin watched our exchange, and laughed at us in amusement. "I've really missed you guys".

.~.

As we were walking through the school's parking lot I gazed up at my soon to be "building with awesome memories". My mouth opened with awe, because I had seen this school before... But up close, it really was something else. I shielded the warm sun from my eyes as I examined the school. It had a modern "prep school" design to it, giving it an official vibe. We were walking up to the huge, white, gates that surrounded the school. They were lined with neatly trimmed hedges that were a green that seemed full of life. All the other students were following the same route, chattering and laughing. "You know, for a public school this sure is fancy." I declared to anyone listening. "Yes, well they do it so that it attracts attention. A school that looks official often has a serious education program and money. It's to suck people in." Armin explained. "Well whoever came up with that idea is awfully smart. Let's just hope they can meet the expectations." Mikasa whispered to herself. Armin walked ahead of us and through the gate, giving sneaky Mikasa a chance to talk to me. 

"Are you getting the nightmares again? You were tossing and turning while mumbling to yourself in your sleep."

"Yeah." I whispered while nodding slightly, lost in thought. The truth of it is that I've been having that re occurring nightmare for as long as I can remember. However, I can never stay in the dream long enough to find anything out about it.

She sighed and gave a slight frown. "That's the third one this week. They just never stop do they?"

I left her question unanswered as we strolled into the school's property after Armin, because the thing is, I'm not sure myself.

.~.

I swung my locker open, greeted by a really musty, shitty smell wheezing out of it. I scrunched my nose as the smell collided with my face, and made a mental note to pick up a Febreze air freshener for this bullshit. Gathering my things, I wandered around the halls, mentally going over Armin's directions to my first period class.

When I found it, I walked in, taking a seat in the back near the window. 'Just like the awesome people in anime's!' I laughed to myself in my head. 'You're so awesome Eren.' 'Thank you Eren, you're really too kind.' The classroom was piled with students, leaving only a few left over empty desks. Girls and boys gossiping, talking, flirting, laughing. Your regular High School classroom filled with teenage idiots. I was wondering when the teacher was going to arrive, when I noticed a guy with piercing grey eyes stroll into the room. I could see a tattoo crawling up onto his neck from inside his shirt. His eyes scanned the room like he owned it and didn't give a fuck what anyone was thinking, and landed on me. He smirked when we made eye contact, making me quickly turn my gaze elsewhere. 

Grey Eyed Guy's P.O.V:

'The awesome guy from the anime!' I laughed at myself in my head and smirked at him. He quickly turned away.

Back To Eren's P.O.V: *coughs*

I hadn't noticed it before, but the whole room quieted down when he came in, and not because they had mistook him as the teacher. People stared at him, trying not to be too obvious but failing miserably. There was something off about him, he didn't quite fit in. It was like he was from a whole different world. The talking turned into whispers and people gradually went back to normal.

I sucked in a fist full of air as he strode past me, sitting in the seat directly in front of me. As he sat the teacher walked in to the room, already babbling.

"Alright kids, shut the hell up. I've had a long day, my wife didn't want to shave my back hair." Some of the kids in the class snickered, but tried to hold it in, so it all just sounded like a bunch of snorts. A girl across the room choked on her chocolate bar, and her friends gave her a concerned look when her face turned tomato red. And the tattoo'd guy in front of me made this 'tch' noise like he didn't give a shit.

Well at least people found it amusing, but this guy is something else. He seems to have no sense of humour what so ever.

The teacher engraved his name sloppily on the board, ignoring the laughing. You know, a part of me felt bad, and another just didn't care and couldn't stop laughing.

He continued to write as the class whispered, and I took this chance to whisper to the grey eyed guy in front of me who seems to always have this glare on his face that says "Fuck off, my cereal got shit in this morning."

"Hey, what's your name?" I interrogated, eager to know something about this out of place guy.

Things being written on the chalkboard = ' - '

'My name is Mr. Noub.'

"None of your business, brat. Stop talking to me and leave me alone. This whole class gives me a headache."

I frowned. "No sense of humour, huh?" He finally bothered to turn and look at me as I said that, and gave me this look that would surely kill me if they could. He quickly turned back around after that.

'Today we will be learning why marriage is a mistake.'

A few seconds later once my face turned back to it's normal colour, I regained my confidence and pryed at him once more. This guy was a lot like Mikasa, glaring at me like he's going to kill me or something.

'And why buying a bunch of cats is a way better idea!!' Mr. Noub drug the chalk across the chalkboard with a lot of pressure, making the exclamation points express a lot of enthusiasm and personal determination to make sure we end up forever alone or something stupid. Is this even a fucking class? What the hell.

"Alright now class, we are going to start this lesson with the pro's and con's of cleaning up animal shit, so listen closely."

I inwardly face palmed at my failure of a teacher and I repeated my previous question.

"What's your name?" "If I tell you will you shut the hell up?" "Maybe." I smirked. And i was some glad he couldn't see it while he was turned around.

"My name is-"

"Levi! Eren! Do I have to call your houses and explain to your parents how bad you are going to be failing if you don't pay attention?"

"Nooo sir." I said, sighing. I hate getting yelled at. Mikasa would kick my ass in my mom's place if she found out. She'd do her proud. The guy in front of me scoffed, and exclaimed loudly "If that's what you wish, then do it. Nobody will pick up anyway."

I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what that was about. The teacher turned away, and started lecturing the class, using us as a bad example. Baka.

'So his name is Levi, huh...' I thought, as I watched him gaze out the window, his chin resting upon his hand. This raven haired boy with piercing grey eyes seemed so intense, but so delicate at the same time. I wonder what his day to day life is like.

Hah, one can only imagine.

.~.

Dear rabbit.

My legs are getting weak, chasing you.

And the snowfields wouldn't seem so big, if you knew.

That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry.

And I've captured you once, but it wasn't quite right.

So I'm tellin' you, that you'll be safe with me.

Oh rabbit, my claws are down now so don't be afraid.

I can keep you warm, as long as you can just try to be brave!

Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite.

But the rest of my pack... I've left them behind.

And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill.

But the thought of fresh meat, it's making me ill!

So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with...

Me...


	2. "Killer"

I rushed into the cafeteria along side Mikasa, Armin leading us. The familiar smell of a school's typical food hit me like a train. All of my senses came alive as we entered: the sounds of people socializing, and the wide room filled with teenagers walking about. Armin turned to us smiling. "The cafeteria food they cook here is actually surprisingly delicious, so feel free to buy lunch. No need for a brown paper bag."

I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding, and mentally made a note that food was clearly more important to me than I had originally thought it was. I returned his sweet innocent smile after thanking him for the tip, and casually walked into the school's food line up. Mikasa trailed behind me, fiddling with her scarf I had given her so long ago.

.~.

"Hey! Over here!" Armin hollared to us as he waved his hand around in the air, smiling brightly. Mikasa and I arrived at the table he was at, four other new faces looking at us expectantly. I plopped my butt down on the end seat of the table, beside Armin, while Mikasa sat opposite of me beside some guy with a really weird looking horse face. Horse face. Man, that had a ring to it. "Alright guys, this is Mikasa and Eren, the ones I've told you all about. They're my childhood friends to treat them kindly will you? Don't freak them out." He laughed before he continued.

"Eren and Mikasa, this is Connie," He pointed to a kinda short boy, with a shaved head. Eren wondered what he'd look like with hair when he met Connie's gaze. His eyes were an interesting shade of yellow falling into step with gold. He decided it was really cool, and wanted to get to know the guy, even if it was a little bit. "Hey Eren and Mikasa." He greeted and waved a little with his free hand.

His other hand, was draped across a girls shoulders, who was munching on a potato that wasn't even cooked. He found it oddly amusing and irritating all at the same time. "And that's Sasha," Armin continued. Sasha jumped out of her daze, dark ponytail bobbing. She quickly chewed and swallowed her chunk of potato that had been in her mouth, and retorted. "Hey guys!" She smiled and then re-turned her focus to her potato devouring.

"That's Hange. She looks innocent, but looks can be deceiving. She's actually bat shit crazy, and is a genius in Science,"

"Aww Armin of course I'm a genius! Why thank you so much." Hange squealed giddily, completely ignoring the fact Armin had called her crazy just moments before. "Hi guys, it's nice to meet you both." She greeted, waggling her eyebrows at Mikasa and I.

"U-uh-You too..." Eren mumbled, his eyes going wide mentally. He had just met the four-eyes, and she already freaked him the fuck out.

"And last but totally least, Jean." "Hi.." Jean mumbled at Mikasa, who was sitting right beside him. He blushed a little and turned away when Mikasa greeted him. Eren sighed internally, not another guy crushing on his sister... She didn't even notice him freaking out. Mikasa is amazing, but she's so oblivious. *Facepalms in head*

"Alright! That's everyone." Armin declared, and clapped dramatically.

.~.

Returning to my table during lunch with a newly bought chocolate milk in hand, I took notice of Levi from my first period class earlier sitting alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He sat in the mirrored position I had witnessed him in during class. Chin resting on his hand, gazing out the window. I hesitated on my way by, wondering just what the raven haired guy was thinking. Shaking the thought, I headed back to my seat.

I plopped down beside Armin, listening in on the on going conversations at the table.

"Oh, Eren! We were just talking about where we're going to be eating lunch in a few days," Hange informed. "The weather's going to be warmer than usual in a few days with summer coming, so we'll be eating outside at the picnic tables behind the school instead. Be sure to be there, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I agreed, nodding slightly. 

Eren's thoughts returned briefly to the raven haired boy, and then an idea sparked in his mind.

"Do you guys know anything about that black haired boy who's sitting alone?" I interrogated, raising an eyebrow at my newly acquired friends.

"Oh, you mean Levi?" Connie piped up.

I nodded."Yea."

Jean contributed to the conversation by adding. "Well if you hadn't realized the guys a complete loner. Nobody really knows much about him, since he doesn't talk to anybody. Not even when they talk to him, because he just ignores them all."

"Yeah, he's pretty mysterious. Why are you asking, Eren?"

"Oh," I felt my face scrunching up a tiny bit as I spoke. I didn't really know why I was so curious. "Well.. I mean... It just the guy was talking to me first period class."

Hange tapped her finger against her chin. "That's odd. I've never seen the boy pay so much attention to someone before. He's always out of it. This could get interesting!" She screeched, her eyes glowing with excitement, her mouth slightly open... Is that drool? "Ooh, I wonder what will happen?!" He heard her whisper excitedly under her breath as she bounced around on her chair.

The topic ended and everyone kind of just focused on Sasha, who was munching on her potato, but not for long.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned to speak and ask what they wanted when I froze, realizing who it was. I lifted my gaze to meet a cold, grey eyed one. It was Levi. The whole table sat in shock. You could almost hear the jaws dropping, smashing off of the table.

"Oi, do you want to come sit with me?" At this point the whole cafeteria was watching. Waiting, and whispering. I turned and threw an apologetic glance at my group of friends before I replied.

"Uhhm, yeah, sure. I guess so."

"C'mon then. I swear, your friends are going to catch flies if they keep looking at us like that." He snorted as he glared. I followed Levi to his table in the corner of the brightly lit cafeteria, and sat across from him, not knowing what to do or say to the guy. After a few suffering moments of silence, Levi turned to me and asked.

"What's your name?"

"E-Eren." I stuttered, a taken back by the sudden question. Levi murmured something under his breath, and stared down at the table, his hair hanging like a dark veil that was hiding his face. He seemed to be in thought for a second, but resumed his stoic act as he lifted his head to face me again.

"Eren Jaeger? It's nice to meet you." He said cooly, staring at me expectantly.

"Yeah... you too." I said, feeling uncertain. How does he know my last name?

Levi was leaning over the table a bit now, like this conversation suddenly sparked his curiosity.

"Say, Eren, how would you like to hang out with me tomorrow during lunch? I'd like to show you something." ' That sounds so gay' I thought to myself, amused.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled brightly.

"Well brat, for starters, I could be a killer and you'd never guess it. So you'd better be careful, looking so innocent like that." He drawled with a pinch of smartass.

I laughed. "You know, looks can be deceiving Levi. I think you're the one who needs to be watching themselves. He smirked at my attitude, and cut the topic.

"You know, you aren't that bad." And with that, he walked out of the cafeteria, people's gazes following him as he left.

.~.

I fell in love from the moment we kissed, and since then we've been history.

They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need.

Please stay as long as you need.

Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave.

Please stay forever with me. 


	3. "Luvoratorrrrry"

**Eren's P.O.V:**

 

 ****Later that night, I lay fully clothed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't care that I had homework, and it was school night. I was way too absorbed in my thoughts.

For what must've been at least an hour, I've been laying here thinking about Levi of all people. I'm just so frustrated!

As I lay on my back, my grip on the key shaped locket around my neck tightened. It was the last thing my dad had given me before he left Mikasa, and I. It was my most important material possession. 

I slowly flipped the locket open, holding it above my head so I could see it better. It was made completely of silver, and attached to the locket's main circular structure was what appeared to be a key. The light from the lamp beside me made it shine, proof of the fact that I polished it everyday. Inside it was a photograph of my mom, my dad, Mikasa, and I. Full smiles, arms draped around on another. I stroked a finger over the small photograph, and let my mind wander as I gently closed my eyes, holding the open locket to my chest.

_'Mom, why am I feeling this way? Why does Levi seem to know me somehow? I wish you were here. I miss you so much, you'd have all the right things to say.'_

I sighed and continued thinking for a few more moments, then I swung my feet over the side of the bed, snapping the locket closed. I rested my head on my chin in thought.

_'At this rate, the logical thing to do is sit and wait, to see if I can find out anymore about him.'_

'Good thinking Eren, you're so awesome.' 'Thank you so much Eren'. On my way out of the apartment I hollered at a relaxing Mikasa that I'd be back soon. I really wanted chocolate milk. I craved that shit a lot. If there were one thing in this world I could only drink, it would be heavenly, delicious, chocolate milk.

Plus, what bad could possibly come out of a nice walk to the convenience store to clear your head?

Nothing, right?

 

**Levi's P.O.V:**

 

I hauled into the small convenience store's parking lot, slamming the car door as I got out. The sun blazed over head, which is what brought me to this store in the first place. I needed water. The tap in my apartment broke, and tea just isn't going to do it.

Top top that off, all I could think about was Eren. Is he really the one mother sent me looking for...?

I strode in to the store, scanning the small place for some water jugs. I moved over to where they are to pick one up, when an odd feeling came over me. On instinct, I ducked behind a food stand just as a guy with a ski mask burst through the door, waving around a fairly large knife in his wavering hands.

"Everyone on the ground, NOW!" He hollared.

I heard the other costumers who were in the shop drop to the floor, matched with some muffled sobs. "Shit.. I need to find a way to stop this god damn mess.." I mumbled to myself as I observed my surroundings, crawling around a bit to gain a better view of what was happening.

Thats when I spotted him. **_Eren_**.

 

\--

 

Eren lay close to the store's disgusting, unsanitary floor, sneering as he watched the man attempt to rob the store. "Why the fuck is brat here?" I snarled under my breath as I tried to crawl to him without being noticed.

I slowly freaked out as I realized Eren's leg was moving straight towards a broom leaning against the stand. I tried to get to him and get his attention before his leg ran into it, but it was no use. I noticed too late, just as his leg made contact.

Eren's leg nudged with the broom, knocking it over with a loud clang. He froze, looking to the direction of the cash with terror in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" The man with the mask snapped, raging over to find Eren on the floor. Eren scrambled to get away, but the guy had him cornered. 

He raised the knife and lunged at Eren.

Then something inside me snapped.

It hadn't occurred to me that I felt some sort of connection to Eren, until time seemed to slow as I jumped infront of Eren, the blade slicing more than just my shirt open.

Grabbing the man's wrist I twisted it backwards, resulting in him dropping the knife and a sickening snapping noise emitting from his now twisted wrist.

My mind raced. _'Protect Eren. Don't let him get hurt....'_

That sentence tore and clawed itself throughout my brain, a reminder of how much I had no control over myself at the current moment.

I knew I was seeing red, but right now I didn't care.

With eyes blazing, I swept him off his feet and tackled him. I hauled my fist back, beating his face beyond recognition.

When I realized he was unconscious, and I was over doing it, I slowly got up off of the guy. The alarm of an ambulance echoed in the distance, and as I turned to Eren upon calming down I knew from the surprised look on his face that I had to go.

I tore out of the building as Eren sat in shock. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was how I've never acted so much on impulse to protect someone before. My head spun in confusion. As I sped down the road, I felt the heat from my wound radiating off my exposed chest.

"Fuck."

\--

Sitting on the side of my bathtub in my apartment's washroom, I ripped the rest of my cut shirt off. I dropped it onto the floor, it was no good now. I examined my gash, and started to stitch the skin together.

The skin right beside my tattoo. The tattoo I knew nothing about.

The tattoo that reminded me of the nightmares I used to have. 

The tattoo that changed my life forever, and the one that gives me chills every time I see it.

**_The tattoo over my heart._ **

 

** *Just for anyone who wants to know, the tattoo Eren and Levi share is a form of Henna Tattoo* **

 

\--

Stuck in a limbo (here we go)

Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)

I played a vicious part (Whoa)

I broke an unfair share of hearts

I'm about to blow

So if you come around then you should know

I'll tear you up in two

Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you.


	4. "Weightless"

Levi's P.O.V:

*Years ago, as a child*

"Are you awake, Levi? sweetie?" I groaned as my eyes slowly opened. It was the middle of the day and I couldn't remember anything at all. My head hurt like a bitch, and my chest burned.

"I made you some tea, your favourite." I turned my head to see my mother leaning over me, smiling. "I hope you feel better soon, Levi. I was starting to get worried."

I sat upright on the couch, but my head pounded so badly I felt like throwing up and fell limp again. "It's alright, just take it slow, okay? You've been through some rough things in the past 24 hours."

The sunlight shined in to the pristine living room, and the aroma of tea just wanted to make me get up even more. My mother squatted beside the couch, slightly turning her head, as she gazed at me lovingly, running her fingers through my dark hair.

"Like what?" I mumbled as I gazed at her sleepily. "That is for me to know, and for you to someday find out, mon coeur." 

She smiled sadly and stood up, as I slowly sat up and finally picked up my tea off the table, sipping it. "It's good." I grinned genuinely, not noticing the dark look on my mother's face.

She walked out into the kitchen by the front door, still in my line of view, and picked up a suit case. I furrowed my brow in confusion, my eyes widening, tea still in hand. 

"Levi, sweetie?" She said sorrowfully, still not facing me. "There's money left for you in my room. Find a boy named Eren Jaeger." By this time, I was slowly getting up. My head pounded.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. NO!

"Levi, I love you. Im sorry."

I dashed towards my mother, just as she rushed out the door and slamme it behind her.


	5. Say Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking lost my ENTIRE chapter that I wrote last night for you guys. I'm going to re type the chapter this weekend, and have it posted and up by Sunday night.
> 
> :C
> 
> Ok so it's Sunday and I decided instead of making a chapter five today I'm going to work on editing all the chapters I've made, so instead of reading chapter five re read all the chapters because I added and took out some things to make it better. Thanks. :)

Oooottttpp

-Random txt so I can post this note ^^ until I actually write the chapter.-- :x

**Author's Note:**

> To Keep Up With News and Information about My Writing: https://www.facebook.com/shayshay02ArchiveOOO?ref=ts&fref=ts


End file.
